1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device including an antenna apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The growth of electronic telecommunication technologies has led to the emergence of electronic devices having various functions. In general, these electronic devices have convergence functions for performing one or more complex functions.
Recently, manufacturing companies struggle to increase the rigidity of electronic devices, as the depth, i.e. ‘slimness’, of the electronic device is gradually reduced in order to satisfy consumers' interest as the gap between functionality of various electronic devices decreases, to strengthen the design aspects of the electronic devices. As part of this trend, manufacturing companies replace components of the electronic devices with metal materials to increase the rigidity of the electronic devices, which provides a concurrent benefit of increasing aesthetic appeal, while upgrading the qualities of the electronic devices. Further, the manufacturing companies struggle to solve an issue of grounding caused by the use of the metal materials and a deterioration of antenna radiation performance.